Piano Piece
by CallMeAWota
Summary: A piano piece was the last thing he could give her, and the last thing she would ever receive. With a piano piece that was completely dedicated to her, he hoped she knew he loved her too. - Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Slight Romance, Angst?, Drama?


Piano Piece

* * *

Summary: A piano piece was the last thing he could give her, and the last thing she would ever receive. With a piano piece that was completely dedicated to her, he hoped she knew he loved her.

* * *

This is just something I thought of while watching a Music Video of Tong Hua by Guang Liang (Michael Wong). It's a very nice video by the way. You should watch it. I'm sure you'll fall in love with the song.. if you like chinese/asian music. Go to Cheezhing or rycolaa for the translated version.

My first KairixYaya. 3 Yay~.. I feel sorry for Yaya in this story, oh man.

Now, for shout outs and dedications.

~ I dedicate this to Funga. 3 I love you, you little helper. 3... I still need help, I'm just afraid to tell you. Will you be there when I need it, like.. right now?

~ I dedicate this to all readers.

~ I dedicate this to _everyone_ in 8th grade in my school.. that are familiar with me (aha, I'm a hater. No seriously I am).

~ EmTeeEss.. Were we just drawn towards each other for our similarities or differences, because I don't know what the meaning of friendship is anymore. Sacrifices are made, but I don't know how to make them. I always need help, haven't you realized that already?

Maybe.. we aren't meant to be... _true_ friends? Because I know, friendship **never** lasts. I don't even know if we'll ever.. see each other again. Well of course I will, but will we really be the same people? Will there be a long awkward silence following us? Do I even know if we're going to stop talking?

We probably are not going to be the same person. We're going to have different friends. There _will_ be an odd silence between us. And I _do_ believe, we're going to stop talking.

I know that more than.. Hell, I don't even think I know more than _anyone_, I barely recognize who I am. Even if I am who I am, I am who I know I am, but what if I _don't_ know who I am? What am I then?

Do you know who you are, that I am talking to? Probably not. I don't know how smart you are. We're being pulled further and further apart. I'm not one to do the moves, people like you are. Oh, so how's your relationship with "underlined letters".

Do you deserve a dedication?

I'll fucking miss you even if we're just counting miles apart.

~ Did you know that I'm fucking down in the dumps? Could you really 'decipher' me? Fuck no. It's so awkward to actually talk to you anymore, but I have to, because I don't want to see you sad either. Your antics are funny, but I'm always frowning on the other side of the screen. No honestly, I just want to cut all contact with you.

Tell her you love her already. Or maybe you already have?

Fuck.. I hate crying. *sigh*

I don't know. Do _you_ deserve a dedication, Nat? I'm trying to figure out whether I want to just delete everything about me and start all over. Start over without you, Jess, Pure, Elp. Just.. I don't even know if I'm welcome to talk to you guys anymore. I just fucking ignored. I don't want to be the one 'on outside looking in.'

And _**no**_, Nat. It's _not_ fucking okay! _I'm_ not fucking okay! It's not my fault I lost all my connection with you. I _do_ fucking hate you, but then my feelings are always contradicting. I'm just fucking confused now.

~ Am I already forgotten by you? Someone like me, who we, each other, always treated like sisters?

I miss the stupid assumptions you make about Nat and me. I miss the sister that was always overprotective of everyone important to her. I miss the person who loved all people, the one that cried when someone moved away. I miss the girl that always cyber-pulled a gun out of her small pocket.

Are you.. really there Jessica? Am I really forgotten? Because honestly. It hurts to just know my sisterly figure has forgotten me. Thanks a lot, Neko-nee. /3

~ I also dedicate this to my ex-piano teacher, who had to quit because of a newly-found disease a little less that a year ago (8 months?). I really do miss her. Most awesome teacher ever. She read **manga**, and watched **anime**. Lol... not so much. Ha. I don't even know if she's dead yet.. Oh god! Cut the camera! NOW.

DAMNIT.. crying sucks..

* * *

[Will you remember me?]

A green haired male sat on his chair, legs up and close, yet spread out. His elbows stacked on his knees while his sky blue eyes looked directly down. His hands were tangled up in his own hair. His eyes looked bored with light bags under his eyes. His frown was deep.

"Of course.."

[Will you remember me for a long time?]

The girl. Orange hair that apparently made her look beautiful, scaled down to her shoulders. Her childish caramel brown eyes gleamed every time he thought. He closed his eyes tightly and his hands made their way to his eyes as his mouth formed for a scowl.

[When the whole world ignored me, only you wouldn't ignore me.]

He spun his seat around and he saw himself and her in the piano area, where a couch lingered and now messy tables had dust collecting with papers not in their rightful place. He was creating a song, but the music notes came in the way. To him, it wasn't music unless it sounded right.

The girl stood up, as music that sounded in her mind kept replaying for her to play without a steady beat to him. C... C-octave... B#, A... A, B#, A, B#, A... G, F.

The boy stared at the keys, applying the sound of the keys and the notes the girl just played. The girl smiled as she sat down again. The boy played her notes again and in the beat that matched the song.

And then, the picture faded away, the sound following slowly away with it.

"...Ya.. ya.."

* * *

"Ogenki desuka..! Ogenki desu?" the TV said for the movie that played. The girl in the movie was currently screaming out. She cried out at her loudest voice, asking someone at the other side if they were okay. It was.. a fairytale.*

"Lies!" the girl, introduced as Yaya said. "That doesn't happen in real life!"

She cried as she laid her head against the boy's shoulder. The boy's eyes widened slightly and looked at her. "What are you looking at, Kairi?" Her glare was head-on at him. A sudden kiss was taken and it quickly became a hot make out session.

A slight taste of blood made Yaya move away. Blood was smeared above Kairi's lips, where a moustache would have been if he had one. Yaya laughed and took a tissue, cleaning off the blood. "I love you, Kairi."

Kairi felt happy as she whispered that, but the slow trail of blood from Yaya's nostril distracted him greatly. He took another tissue and cleaned her nose. "I should take you to the doctor's."

"Eeh? I don't want to go to the doctor's!"

"I love you too, that's why I'm doing it."

* * *

Yaya breathed in deeply when told and breathed out when she was told. She repeated for a number of three times before the doctor wrote down a few things. "Please exit the room, Kairi-san. I need to speak with Yaya-san alone."

"But doctor, I'm the one that took her here, I deserve to know what is-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure your girlfriend will tell you what I said after she exits the room as well."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Yaya exited the doctor's office. She looked slightly worried and wiped off the worry when the boy, dubbed Kairi, asked her. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, he just said that it wasn't a big deal, but he thinks I should check with the hospital if anything serious happens."

"Hospital? That's pretty serious, Yaya."

"Don't worry!"

* * *

"Come on," Kairi said, extending a hand out to Yaya. She stared at it questionably. "I want to show you something."

Yaya took a hold of his hand as he pulled her out of the car. He led her to a concert hall, where seats were empty and a piano was placed in the center of the stage. The silent and large room made her hitch her breath. You could just barely see the ceiling itself as pillars helped it keep its place.

Kairi let go of her hand as he sat down, and readied himself to play.

**At the few seconds Kairi had played his song, Yaya's legs felt weak, and she felt them give away as her eyes closed and the sound of music disappeared. "Yaya.. Yaya!" Kairi shook her as he looked around.

There was no one to help her, and for that he was panicking more. He carried her out of the hotel.

_"...check with the hospital if anything serious happens... serious happens..."_

"Taxi!" Kairi yelled. "Taxi, please!"

Yaya fought for dominance of consciousness as her mouth moved slightly, struggling to say words that sounded muffled. "I.. love.. you.."

"**TAXI!**"

* * *

"Mrs. Yuiki," Kairi said over the phone as she picked up. Kairi took off his glasses and was massaging the space in between his eyes.

"Yes? What is it Kairi?"

"Yaya has been admitted into the hospital," Kairi said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Yuiki exclaimed.

_"She's developed a newly-found disease dubbed Phozmothos Disease."_

"I think it's better if the doctor explains it to you."

* * *

Tomorrow was his concert. He knew that. He was dressed in a black and pink striped sweater. A frown plastered on his face as Yaya slept. "I still can't believe why you didn't tell us, Yaya..."

Yaya smiled slightly in her sleep.. maybe dreaming about candy? He didn't know. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the bed as his grip on Yaya's hand strengthened slightly. "I feel like you're going to slip out of our hands.."

* * *

The doctor called Yaya's family and friends in as he started to say, "...tomorrow may be her last day, and there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"No, doctor. You must be kidding!" Amu said. "There's no way...! She's only been here for a week!"

"She's already on life support.."

"Please doctor. Don't tell me my baby is going to die tomorrow."

Kukai walked out and grabbed onto the door's handles. He walked out calmly. He stopped walking at a few rooms away from Yaya's room. "..Damn it!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

Kairi head over to Yaya's room in a tuxedo. He walked in and saw a variety of Yaya's friends and her family circling around her. They looked up when he entered and Yaya's friends walked out of the room peacefully. "What's going on?"

The doctor walked in and announced to Kairi, "Today is the.. the day where she'll never open her eyes again."

Taking a moment to realize what the doctor had said, Kairi's eyes widened and replied, "You can't possibly mean that. Mrs. Yuiki, he surely is kidding right?"

Mrs. Yuiki shook her head as tears started to reform. Kairi looked at Yaya and she stared at him, making small gestures with her hands. He walked over to her and he put an ear towards her. "You were the only one.. that didn't ignore me.. when the rest of the world.. did."

Kairi's eyes widened, it was the first time he heard her talk in days. He made a fist in his pocket and he looked at her. It was hard to breath now. It was like his body refused to take in any air. It was... hard. The moment Yaya spoke that, why did it feel like he completely forgot to breath?

She mouthed the words, "You should go..."

He shook his head as Kukai put a hand over his shoulder, giving him a look that said "go" sternly. Kairi took Yaya's phone and put it over her ear. "When I call.. pick up." Kairi kissed her forehead as she smiled. He walked out and quickly head over to the concert hall. He held onto a small ribbon bracelet he received from Yaya when they were little.

He put it on, tied tightly around his wrist like a bracelet as the man out in the stage announced his name. "Sanjou Kairi is a young boy at the age of eighteen, playing his own piece called Fairy Tale."

Kairi walked out accordingly and bowed as the audience clapped loudly. He made his way to the piano and pressed "call" on Yaya Yuiki. Once he knew she picked up, he placed his phone beside the piano stand.

He played the tune he titled, "Fairy Tale."

_"Remember that I love you too."

* * *

_

Yaya cried. Was his tune dedicated to her? About her? Was his song going to be the best thing she's ever heard? Yes. Yes it was.

Kukai softly took the phone out of her hand and turn it on speaker so she wouldn't have to hold it up anymore. Yaya cried as she heard. "You cried and told me that.. fairytales were a lie. I couldn't possibly be your prince.. but perhaps you don't understand.. that ever since you told me you loved me all the stars in my sky have brightened."

He was coming towards the end of the song as he sang the chorus once again. "Writing our ending together.."

_I lo..._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

"Yaya-onee-chan?" Tsubasa said as he shook her hand slightly. She didn't twitch, or say stop. "Yaya-onee-chan?"

"Stop, Tsubasa," Amu said, pulling him back and pulled him towards her, his face at her stomach, and using her other hand to muffle her hiccups. Muffled cries filled the room.

"But what's Yaya-onee-chan doing now?" he pointed as he turned around.

"She's going to see daddy," Mrs. Yuiki said.

"The place we call Heaven?"

* * *

Kairi continued to sit on his chair before walking over to his piano, and tracing the keys as he went by. He pulled the lid off completely and sat down. "Play it again, Kairi... Play for me again," he could hear. The voice was strangely identical to Yaya, but maybe it was all from his mind.

The organized and memorized song of his were played and he closed his eyes. A slight chill from his shoulder made him hesitant to play the first few notes, but he continued on. "I've forgotten how long it's been since I've since heard you... tell me your favorite story.. I thought about it for a long time, I start to worry. Have I done something wrong?"

"I love you.."

"You cried and told me that.. fairytales were a lie. I couldn't possibly be your prince.. but perhaps you don't understand.."

"Kairi.."

"..That ever since you told me you loved me all the stars in my sky have brightened."

"When you think of me.."

"I'm willing to become, from the fairytale.. that angel you love. I extend my hands and turn them into wing to protect you. You must believe, believe that we will be like we are in a fairytale, where the endings are blessed and happy..."

"...be happy!"

The sudden increase of coldness stopped him. Sure, he was wearing a no-sleeved shirt, but it wasn't _that_ cold was it? "Na... Next time we meet, play me this song again..! Okay Riri-kun?"

* * *

*In the middle, I don't actually know the movie, I was just making it up... I noticed a spelling grammar for Kairi's name once while typing this... I'm coming to like the name Laori. Don't it sound nice? Laori...

I'm not a romantist, I don't know how to write how kisses are. Hence the unprofessional description (I had so much difficulty typing it..).

**The part where Yaya faints.. I feel so wrong to describing her like that. She looks like she's in a seizure.. which I think I _was_ trying to describe her like that.. and I'm not sure what disease the girl in the music video had... I'm not a doctor.. so I had to "make it up."

But you all know that **_most_** of this is in the music video right? I show no claim of the song, the music video, Michael Wong (lol), and absolutely no claim to Shugo Chara's Kairi Sanjou, and Yaya Yuiki, etc.

I never disclaimed any of my past fanfictions/one-shots did I... I don't own those either..

...Ugh, I miss you Vi!

This story freaking sucked didn't it.


End file.
